


How Padfoot Became Snuffles

by Reader4972



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader4972/pseuds/Reader4972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is performing the ultimate godfatherly duty - baby sitting - when he gets a new nick name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Padfoot Became Snuffles

Sirius Black, marauder and godfather extraordinaire, showed up at the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow at exactly 5:30 and rang the doorbell. Sirius was there to perform one of the most godfatherly duties ever for his best friend - babysitting his godson.

"Padfoot," James said when he saw Sirius at the door, "thanks for coming on such short notice mate. I owe you one".

"Bye Sirius," Lily said as she walked out the door with James.

"Have fun you two," Sirius said waving from the front door. Closing the door he said, "Well then Harry, what should we do first".

"'ood," Harry said from his spot on the floor.

"Alright then Harry food it is. To the kitchen we go," he said as he scooped up Harry and took him to the muggle style kitchen Lily had insisted on. After double checking that Harry was safely strapped into his highchair, he made three hotdogs in the microwave. He cut one up into little pieces and put it on Harry's plate before eating his own two.

After cleaning Harry's hands for him Sirius took him to the living room. Flipping through the channels on the TV Lily taught him to use, he stopped at Harry's cry of, "Tel-wubbies". So Teletubbies it was.

Lily was very strict about Harry's bed time, so at 6:00 Sirius took him upstairs, brushed his teeth, changed his diaper, put on his pjs, and laid him down in his crib. As Sirius was leaving Harry's room, Harry cried out, "No go". Being the amazing godfather he was he came back and laid down on the floor after turning into Padfoot.

Five minutes later Sirius was startled to feel himself being lifted off the ground. Harry had done accidental magic! Sirius still in dog form was now in Harry's crib. Harry cuddled up to him and said, "snuffus," before falling asleep.

James and Lily returned home to find Harry and Padfoot still in the crib. Padfoot opened one eye and by a silent mutual decision Padfoot stayed with Harry the rest of the night.

**Many years later**

Remembering the night Harry levitated him into the crib, Sirius quickly wrote 'Refer to me as snuffles in your letters'

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. I wrote it awhile ago and posted it on FF.net. I thought I would post it here too.


End file.
